<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Twenty-Eight: Nightmare by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445008">Day Twenty-Eight: Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom'>LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keitor Month 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Injury, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keitor Month Day 28: Nightmare</p><p>---</p><p>My heart made an owie with this one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keitor Month 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Keitor Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Twenty-Eight: Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This couldn’t be real. There was no way. Not like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His beloved’s face was twisted in pain and sadness, covered in blood and with streaks of tears running through the red that covered it. This couldn’t be happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was not supposed to be this sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Lotor, please.” Keith begged, hands shaking on Lotor’s wounds. “Stay with me. Please, don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s shaking, weak hand somehow against the odds of it rapidly losing a blood supply, found itself on Keith’s cheek. “I never wanted this for you. Please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to have the intended effect as Keith’s tears just streamed down harder.  “Don’t talk like that! The team’s on their way, ok? So just keep your eyes open for me, please, gods, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotor had always imagined dying in the arms of his beloved, and perhaps tragically at that, but seeing it cause such pain? This had to be a nightmare.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>